


This Bites

by Ayramite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barrier has been broken for 5 years now, Experiment gone wrong, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Past Torture, References to Depression, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayramite/pseuds/Ayramite
Summary: Being a “vampire” as you so called whatever you'd become had it perks right? You didn't age, didn't get sick, didn't have to worry about food, and you had all the time in the world to do what you wanted. Of course it had it's draw backs aside from the obvious parasites now living in your blood stream causing your thirst for blood,  you'd become bored and ridden with guilt of the past. So when the barrier broke your ever observant sister took it as an opportunity to break you out of your “mood” she so endearingly called it by selling your house and forcing you to move to a large house in the monster district deeming it a “ project” to keep you busy.  Begrudgingly you agree your neighbors seem nice enough even if they seem determined to dig up the skeletons of your past.





	1. Moving Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first official fic so please don't be to harsh . First chapter is kinda short, but next one will be longer sorry for lack of tags I'll add more as I go ^^' and might change the title when I think of something better it's currently 4am as I'm posting this....

You'd barely fallen asleep before someone was banging on your door. Sitting up in your bed you went down the stairs to peek through to see a moving crew. Opening the door you were about to ask them what they were doing but got your answer “ Good morning Miss Darkholm your sister sent us to inform you that you'll be moving today” he said holding out a clipboard “ I'll just need yours signature and your sister told me to give you this” handing you a letter as you signed. 

Sister,  
I would have love to call you about this, but you seemed determined to live your life ever the hermit. So I decided to force your hand I've sold your house and bought you a little project in the monster district! Exciting right? I think this is just the thing to bring you out of this odd mood you've been in. Anyway I'll be in the car. 

Lots of Love,  
Javolen Darkholm

Looking at the note you noticed the crew had taken the opportunity to start moving your things out of the house. “ In the car?” you grumble and the man chuckled “ Ah yes she's waiting the silver SUV” he said handing you the clipboard and you looked over slip and plastered a fake smile on your face “ Of course she is I suppose I should get dressed and head out to meet her” you said heading to your room. Sifting through your clothes you put on form fitting jeans with holes in the knees and your favorite shirt before heading to the garage with a scowl on your face as you slid into the passenger seat of the SUV.  
“ Oh don't look at me like that” she said in her ever cheery tone. “ You. Sold. My. House” you growled out each word and she rolled her eyes before a serious look overcame her. “ And you disappeared for 5 years! No calls, you don't leave the house, you quit your job.....” she sobbed gripping the wheel with white knuckles “ I-I'm doing this for your own good. I know this hasn't been easy since we had to part ways” she said tears welling up in her eyes and you wished a black hole would open up and swallow you. “ W-who knows you might make friends and be like it was b-b-before” she started as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Pinching the bridge of your nose you tried to tap down the memories trying to surface. “ Things can't be like they were before” you whispered looking at the floor board memories of the lab and what you had become looking for a lifeline for you and your sister, but the “cure” you and your sister had found was anything but that. The “cure” as scientist called it fed on red blood cells it was meant to stay in the system long enough to fix what ever ailed the person and then be removed with a simple injection. There was just one complication the scientist had never considered once injected into a human host the parasites didn't respond to the removal treatment reproducing and continuing to consume red blood cells at a rapid rate . Repairing any thing it deemed damages keeping it host in it prime even after their hosts red cell count dropped below what would keep a normal human alive. This resulted in countless deaths as the parasites would consume vital organs eventually moving on to the heart and brain to remain alive in the host till the inevitable death of both host and parasite. 

Jerked from your memories as the car came to an abrupt stop “ I know that look. We are not in the lab anymore and beating yourself up over what happened isn't going to change” she scolded sighing as her eyes went back to the traffic. “ So we're basically experiments gone terribly wrong things could be worse” she said smiling ever the optimistic. “ Like the fact that we're basically vampires for lack of a better term” you deadpanned now that the crisis of your sister having a break down was over. “ We are not! We have souls, a heart beat, and none of those stupid weaknesses you see in the movies” she insisted and you snorted “ Sis we have retractable fangs, don't age, avoid the sun, and drink blood to survive we're vampires” you said matter-of-factually and she groaned before getting a serious look “ I'll drop you becoming a depressed hermit if you promise to let go of the past and at least try this new place” she offered and you sighed far to tired to fight “ Deal” you agreed as your sister bounced a little in her seat excitedly. “ I've got a good feeling about this. I think this is just what you need” she said beaming at you and you could help but smile back “ Yeah, it just might be Javy” you sighed as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep to the sounds of your sister humming to the radio.


	2. Hello Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys sorry for such the long hiatus on this for those that have stuck by thanks I hope to be able to update it semi-regularly.
> 
> So this chapter we finally meet out wonderful skeletal neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I'd love some feedback maybe some suggestion on what shenanigans will ensue in the coming chapters.

“ No hard feelings sweetheart, but mistakes have to be erased” a familiar echoed as you found yourself sitting in a mirrored room covered in blood. Shaking hands reached touching your face and pushing at your lips as you felt your fangs and your eyes had changed instead of the color they once had been they burned seemed to burn a bright amber color flecked with blue.

Glaring at your reflection you slammed your fist into the closest mirror watching the reflection shatter as voices filtered through. “ Subjects 22 are 25 are still viable and have been moved to quarantine for further observation,” a faraway voice said as you whipped around someone in a white coat holding a clipboard reflected in the mirror. 

“ Further investigation shows the parasites making changes to the viable host consumption of blood cells continues” it continued as you smashed the mirror as it flickered to the next one “ This is my last entry the parasites have created predators casualties have reached an all-time high all attempts at extermination have failed” the voice said as I watched an all to familiar figure appear behind them. “STOP!” I yelled smashing the mirror as blood seemed to fill the room. “ No.....no...... I didn't mean....... I didn't wanna...” you choked out clawing at the invisible walls. 

Jerking awake you clawed at your seat belt before your sister grabbed your hands. “ Hey, hey you're okay it was just a dream” Javolen soothed as you blinked the sleep out of your eyes. Groaning you ran your hands over your face and leaned back into your seat feeling like you hadn't slept at all. 

“ Are we there yet?” you grumbled before looking out the window. “We're actually in the garage figured I'd let you sleep while the movers got things settled,” she said sheepishly as you looked at the clock inside the car blinked 4:00 pm. “ Come on, come on, come on I wanna show you the house,” your sister said practically dragging you out of the car and through the door.

Stumbling through the door you paused looking around “ Wow........this is” you started and your sister made excited noises “ It's not too much is it? I thought you'd have fun decorating and painting and...... and” she stammered as you pulled her into a hug to reassure her you weren't upset about the size of the house. “ It's fine sis maybe a little intimidating its so...... plain,” you said renewing your sister's excitement. “ You always had an eye for decorating I figured this would keep you busy,” she said blushing continuing on about the houses details as your stomach pinched painfully alerting that the parasites had begun attacking less than vital organs. 

“ I know that look there's bagged blood in the fridge,” you sister said not needing to be told twice you headed for the kitchen pulling a bag from the fridge. Pulling the cap off the blood beaded from the opening as you closed your mouth around it walking back out. “ That's just weird it's not a juice box” she scolded you as you rolled your eyes continuing to go upstairs to look around as a knock sounded at the door. “ I'll get it!!” your sister called allowing you to relax surely she'd send them away knowing you were up here eating. 

Listening to your sister open the door you winced at the volume of whoever was at the door “ GREETINGS NEW NEIGHBORS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEING THE GREAT NEIGHBOR I AM ALONG WITH MY BROTHER HAVE COME TO ISSUE A WELCOMING OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD” internally groaning your sister was going to have a field day with this over-enthusiastic neighbor. “ O-oh! Well, I'm not gonna be living here but my sister is” her voice taking an excited note to it as she made her way up the stair where you're currently eating. “ I'll go get her Well let me go get her I'll be right back,” she said as you heard her headed your way.

Crossing your arms you glared at your sister as she came into view “ Don't give me that look this is a great opportunity for you to make friends” she said in a scolding tone as you threw the empty bag into a trash can. “ Oh, I agree this is such a wonderful idea” heavy sarcasm lacing your tone as you sighed and headed downstairs to take a peek at these neighbors. Skeleton monster that was the first thing you noticed as you peeked over the stair railing. 

One was tall easily almost 7 feet wearing a strange body armor that you could only compare to a superhero outfit paired with a weathered scarf and red boots while the other was in a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts and.... fuzzy pink slippers? As if sensing someone watching you the blue hooded skeleton turned to look at you a chill running down your spine it was almost as if he was looking through you as you watched his eyelights disappear for a moment.

Javolen decided to come behind you giving you a shove towards the stairs to 'encourage' your descent down the stairs. “ HELLO HUMAN NEIGHBOR!!” a yelp leaving you as you were picked up in a tight hug before you were let go “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HAVE COME TO INVITE YOU TO PARTAKE IN A WELCOMING DINNER” he announced as you winced at his volume. “ Oh.....I uhhh” started before my sister dug an elbow in my side 

“ She'd love to” your sister interjected for you smiling. “EXCELLENT MY BROTHER WILL PICK YOU UP!” and with that, the excitable skeleton picked the other up and bound away back towards their house. Groaning as you shut the door turning to glare at your sister who was grinning ear to ear. Your hopes of living in seclusion quickly dashed by your new neighbors. How bad could one dinner be?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so tell me what you think? Want me to keep working on this?
> 
> Sorry no skeletons in this chapter but they'll be in the next chapter promise ^^ and you'll learn more about your past and why you didn't end up like some of the other unfortunate participants. 
> 
> Also might link my tumbler if some people are interested.


End file.
